The Day Jesse Swanson actually gave good Advice
by writematrix16
Summary: Beca is in love with a particular redhead and Jesse jumps in to help her. Cheesy BeChloe, Jeca Friendship, and Hinted Jaubrey. Rated T for crude language.


It had been the third time that week that Beca dragged her best friend, Jesse, out to the campus grounds. Though she denies it, they're there for one sole reason: to "stalk" Chloe Beale. The redhead and the shortie had been best friends since the "event" in the shower, but since Beca started thinking about her more and more- she wasn't just a crush- the more down the alt girl felt. She craved to hold Chloe in her arms, to kiss her full on the lips… But she couldn't.

Jesse and Beca to their normal spot, laptops and juice pouches with them as Beca stared off at the redhead at a fair distance. Beca emitted a lovesick sigh. She loved her perfect hair, her natural smile as she read something funny, her beautiful eyes… She couldn't take her eyes off the girl.

Jesse rolled his eyes at the obvious sigh, 100% done with Beca's fear of talking to Chloe "Jesus Christ, Beca," he laughed. "She's like you're other best friend and now you cant even _talk _to her?!" Beca rolled her eyes, sipping on her Capri Sun juice pouch.

"There's this thing called not wanting to lose youre best friends because youre a freaky lesbian alt girl with ear monstrosities," said Beca, continuing to watch the redhead. Chloe stood up to hand a flashdrive to another person who walked by. Beca took the opportunity to admire Chloe's outfit: demin skinny jeans, a pink blouse, and optical white Converse. Somehow, Beca found the outfit extremely adorable and she smiled to herself. _She's ridiculously cute, _she thought to herself.

"If you wont go up to her and have a damn conversation like _normal _friends, I will for you," Jesse said sternly. He reached for his phone and slowly got up to his feet. Instantly, Beca slapped his arm.

"Oh, no you're not, asshole," Beca laughed. "You're just going to make everything so fucking awkward that she won't want to talk to me because, as I have already fucking said, I'll turn out to be just a freaky lesbian alt girl with fucking ear _monstrosities_!"

"Then go, you little wimp! You think that Chloe's really gonna care that you're lesbian?!" Jesse cried. "Hell, she probably is one too! Look, my advice is to go up to her, and just tell her how you feel. Be confident and shit, because I think she'd love it. It doesn't hurt to say hi first, either. Just saying you're in love with her out of the blue with either be awkward and sorta cute or just fucking creepy." Beca just stared at him with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows, making him seem like a confusing weirdo. Jesse raised his eyebrows and patted Beca on the back.

"Take the risk, short-stack. It'll be worth it, trust me. I mean, that's what I did with Aubrey and look at where we are now!" Jesse reassured her that it'll go well.

"So you're saying we're gonna give each other chessy-as-hell names on iMessage, put "_Taken by the best" _on our Instagram bios like we're in fucking middle school, and have sex every three days?"

"We do have-" Jesse began to say, but Beca's smirk stopped him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What I meant was that you'll be happy. I though Aubrey would shove me away like I was a freak. She showed no sign on liking me whatsoever. And when I confessed, she did to. Maybe Chloe's just a good feelings hider as well. You'll never know unless you take a damn risk!

"Fine!" Beca gave in, slamming her hands onto the grass and lifting herself up.

"'at a girl, Becaw," Jesse smiled. "Go get 'em, Hilary Swank." Beca smiled sarcastically and turned around, flipping Jesse off, but he just smiled and observed carefully.

"Hey," Beca awkwardly greeted, sitting next to the redhead. She was scrolling through her Tumblr dashboard that was filled with a Capella, _Once Upon a Time, _and _Mean Girls _gifs. Beca enjoyed looking at what chloe did on the internet during her free time. She felt closer to Chloe in a way, BUT Beca just shook the thought out of her mind and cleared her throat.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed enthusiastically as she quickly glanced at her before looking back at her laptop. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Beca fibbed. She looked down at her hands, terrified of what's to come next. She looked over to Jesse who gave her two thumbs up, a wink, and a smile, and said, "Except, um…" _Here we go, _Beca thought to herself.

"Except…?" Chloe asked, shutting her laptop, putting it to the side, and turning to the brunette. They sat on the luscious green grass with their legs crossed.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Beca didn't have the guts to look Chloe in the eyes. Instead, her eyes wandered to the ground and her hands remained on the grass as she quietly picked at it.

"Well, what is it?" Chloe questioned, beaming since Beca trusted her with information.

"Oh god, you're gonna fucking hate me," Beca muttered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I just…" Beca, emotionally exhausted, heaved a sigh and stood up and began walking away with her head down.

"Wait!" Chloe cried, stopping the short girl by grabbing her hand. Beca spun around, still unable to directly look at her.

"What?" asked Beca, anxious to run away from this problem like she always did.

"Jesse told me everything…" Chloe whispered. Beca's jaw hung open and she shook her head at the ground. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but that wasn't the case.

"Beca, I hope you know that…" Chloe began, but she hurriedly changed her mind and crashed her lips into Beca's. Shocked, Beca gave into the kiss but soon pulled away. Chloe just sighed, leaning her forehead onto Beca's and holding her face in her hands. "I hope you know that I feel the same way."

And in that moment, Beca Mitchell was the happiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope this didn't suck as much as I thought it did. xx**


End file.
